1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of apparatus for installing rivets and other fasteners which are held in place by deforming them after they are in place in material to be fastened or fastened to. It is also in the field of apparatus used for installing parts of fastener apparatus, such as the internally threaded portions of threaded fasteners, by deformation of the parts after they are in place in one of the parts to be fastened. In particular the invention is in the field of apparatus used for installing fastener parts known in the trade as RIVNUTS (TM).
2. Prior Art
There are several types of commercially available apparatus for installing RIVNUTS (TM). It has been the subject inventor's experience that those apparatuses suitable to his production needs in terms of quantity of output and of cost proved to be not sufficiently durable or reliable or to not have adequately predictable performance, especially for installing steel RIVNUTS (TM), as different from aluminum RIVNUTS (TM). Also, commercially available prior art apparatus in this field was found to be more complicated and expensive than were appropriate for low to moderate production rate work. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate such prior art apparatus.
2,445,067 PA0 4,599,086 PA0 2,583,733 PA0 4,821,555
Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a reliable, inexpensive, less complicated, easy to operate apparatus for relatively quick installation of RIVNUTS (TM), particularly steel RIVNUTS (TM).